FateStay Vision
by PIZZA6HEESE
Summary: During the final encounter with Gilgamesh Shirou gets transported to the world of Remnant. Caution: I intend to somewhat follow the original storyline but I ultimately have no idea where this shall go.
1. Prelude

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **Hello everyone! This is my third fanfic, the first to reach the 7-thousand word range in terms of drafts, the second fanfic that I have taken seriously to an extent and the first that I intend to continue for at least five Chapters. If you want me to improve any phrases or parts of this fanfic feel free to privately message me or just comment and tell me that the quality is failing I'll appreciate comments and support but as a good friend said: "If you want to ever succeed in life always listen, but be wary. Haters and ass-kissers don't help anybody-are you going to eat that sandwich?"**

 **sooo... yeah. Anyhow, I hope you will enjoy reading this and until next chapter I shall bid you adieu.**

There are nights in this world, where for as far as the human eye can see darkness walked over, trampled, and completely covered anything and everything in front and over the horizon. The black veil, stretching into the sky, flying over the horizon and reaching for the moon, which prevailed, casting its glow, resisting the darkness of the night and providing the adequate amount of light for any faunus to see for miles, but for no man to see even his toes.

"It is a good evening to be taking a stroll isn't it?"

It is on such nights that professor Ozpin takes strolls around Beacon academy. The cool weather and the absence of any visual stimulus relaxed him, allowing him to think in private. His walking stick was slowly tapping the ground, his shoes giving a small clapping sound every step he took as the soles made contact with the hard, concrete footpath.

"Yes very much so…"  
He continued down the footpath, reaching his third lap around the academy, before sitting down and taking a sip of his coffee, leaning back but pausing, then sitting back up once he realized he was sitting on a bench. For what seemed like a few seconds his senses gradually grew more acute until his hair on his upper arm stood straight.

Rather than dull his senses and resume the tranquility which he was experiencing he suddenly stood up as he heard noises coming from the Grimm infested forest, exactly five hundred meters due west of the main academy building.

In the large group of trees there was a small clearing, large blue and gold light emanating from the large oaks as sparks flew and the sound of steel on steel loud and clear in the silence of the night.

"Professor."

"Goodwich?"

A tall female figure appeared from behind a building, striding towards the headmaster.

"It isn't like you to take walks. School begins in three days and I'm sure you aren't able to have the luxury of slacking off on the paperwork. There are over another twenty students waiting for confirmation of release forms and school payments and from your previous habits I can guarantee you have yet to complete them."

"I don't need to. I have completed more than half of the student forms and the rest I will hand over to you."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't worry we'll discuss the overtime payment. For the moment being there seems to be something going on in the forest area. I'll ask for assistance on this one. I can sense excessive aura activity."

"Funny that, there seems to be a mishap with one of "that" student. I was going to ask for your help, or at least your permission to help with the situation."

"Is it the White Fang again?"

"Possibly. From reports it could be Roman."

He paused briefly, taking in the information and calculating all possible forms of action.

"Okay get there and make sure nothing gets out of hand. I will be busy and if I'm not here by the time you come back wait for me in my office am I clear?"

"Transparently."

"Good. I will try to meet you back here in half an hour. If she shows she is capable of combat invite her in for a conversation. Oh, and make sure nobody touches the cookies on my table."

With that he ran off, disappearing into the growth of the trees and shrubs.

"This is going to be a long night again. And out of all times coffee has gone cold, again."

* * *

In the middle of the clearing, red, blood-stained soil covered the ground, blades of every shape and size stood erect from the earth, each thirsty for blood, each ready for the moment their master commands them to rise.

Two men, one bloody and covered by nothing but a torn shirt and jeans with red hair pointing in all directions, the other in a biker jacket and matching black pants brandishing and arrogant smirk and piercing, red eyes were standing in the midst, fought with grim determination. The red-head ran weaving around the endless waves of blades raining from the skies, summoning his own swords from the red soil to meet the sharp steel with its own equivalent strength and velocity.

"Why is this bastard's blades giving me trouble?"

The King of Heroes questioned, halting the hail of blades. Shirou stood up, managing to stand up steady. Looking at the other man in the eye he replied.

"Don't you get it?"

He paused. A deep frown etched its way into Gilgamesh's face.

"It is simple. You are a king, not a warrior. You may be regarded as one of the strongest servants because you possess over three thousand noble phantasms. However, you didn't take the path of taking a single phantasm to its ultimate limit."

He placed his fingers on a nameless weapon beside him, pulling it out of the earth and pointing it at his foe. Where it was true that most of his enemy's noble phantasms weren't any more lethal than an enchanted projectile, it was the pure overwhelming mass that would eliminate opposing servants.

"You are a one trick pony, just like me!"

If he continued this, Shirou would eventually overpower Gilgamesh, provided he did not utilize any of his phantasms over rank B+. For a servant like the king of heroes, there are plenty, with Ea being in a completely different league of its own. If he utilized any, Shirou would undoubtedly be expending too much mana to trace them, not to mention that two of them, he couldn't project, due to their divine statuses. If such was the case, he would have immediately lost. But someone of his status would fall, as did any other great power, to their own flaw.

Pride, for what would bring his downfall would inevitably be his own arrogance.

"When I'm done with you, there would be not a single shard left, of your counterfeiting skull!"

And with that large spirals of yellow appeared in the atmosphere, opening and bringing with them, an endless hell of metal and folded iron.

Shirou leapt, first above three polearms and then dashing to his left, narrowly avoiding a painful death from impalement by a six-foot spear. Successfully defending himself he immediately traced the next nine projectiles, summoning nine copies to meet them in their flight. Pouring mana into his bones, then his tissue and muscle to the point of inhuman lengths he grabbed the closest two blades and dashed at Gilgamesh. The result placed him another twenty meters closer to his target.

A greater storm of swords flew at him. Feeling additional strain being placed on his body as he conducted more of his mana into unlimited blade works, Shirou felt a slight sensation of numbness in his fingers as his body was literally being used as a giant conduit for the mana being poured into the reality marble.

"Durandal, Joyeuse, Tizona."

Whispering their names, he summoned three swords he sent them flying into the ground around his target, kicking up dust and dirt. then dashed in, tracing the closest sword before aggressively swinging it at Gilgamesh.

The attack was met with equal force as the King of Gods held the strike with his own blade, causing a forced interlock of the two swords.

"Impossible. I'm being forced back, by a fraud like you?"

"Against any other servant, creating a world like this wouldn't let me hold my own. Creating a thousand swords wouldn't let me stand up against a servant who had mastered one."

He stared Gilgamesh in the eyes.

"But against you, my swords are ready and waiting, so that I'm always one step ahead!"

Suddenly tightening his grip on the sword he placed all his weight into the strike, shattering both blades, throwing Gilgamesh off balance. The expression on his face, that of pure anger as he took a step back.

"Damn you…"

The King of Heroes summoned another sword, gripping the handle and swung it in a wide arc at Shirou, bringing it down twice, each aimed at his head before quickly switching the weapon for a straight, double edged blade aimed straight for his neck.

"Damn you damn you damn you!" Repeating this phrase each time he threw an attack at Shirou. Each swing was met with a parry as the attack on Gilgamesh's part continued. As the sword was again brought down on his neck the red-headed boy caught the edge of the blade on his own at the base of the hilt, flinging it into the air. Shirou stopped thinking. His blades were moving on instinct, for he knew at that point, if he stopped pushing himself past its physical limits his mind and ultimately his body will fail.

Momentarily it floated, before it, along with twenty other blades were flung at him. The arena vibrated with the shockwaves of the countless projectiles coming into contact with the red soil, barely allowing him any time to leap out of the way.

"Damn you! To think that I have to go all out against a pathetic fraud!" And with that Gilgamesh summoned all of the weapons of his vault, spraying the sky bright yellow with the yellow glow of every weapon where small holes were torn open in reality. The blades amounting in the thousands immediately launched themselves at Shirou in quick succession.

Before he could utilize any of his blades in unlimited blade works the first of the swords already made contact with the soil around him. Utilizing a more aggressive approach now that Gilgamesh has gone full-out he grabbed the closest sword to him and met the projectile that was aimed at his head with such force that both shattered at the impact. He felt his legs almost give way as he planted both of them into the floor to absorb the brunt of the force as he grabbed more to counter the hail of knives and swords of every kind. Before long he was covering steady ground, again utilizing unlimited blade works to lessen the waves of weapons. Firing like a bullet at Gilgamesh, corkscrewing in the air before summoning a pair of swords, shattering them as he blocked two more blades.

Disgusted the king of heroes took out almost all of his weapons in his vault, having them surround his target and all of them fired in unison, creating a shockwave as they all hit the ground. Longswords, sabers, knives, polearms, arrows, the volley contained any and every blade one could think of. Shirou barely had any time to react, even with his reinforced reaction time.

"A defense that could block any thrown projectile. I am the bone of my sword."

"Die vermin!"

And with that the surrounding area was sprayed with dirt and steel. Nothing short of a pure divine being would've survived the shot. Gilgamesh was sure.

A moment passed.

A small shadow appeared above him. As he looked up he saw a pink aura, expanding and shrinking, like a rose petal being torn back and forth in the wind.

"Rho Aias." Shirou declared. The only remnants of the barrier was the last petal in its wrecked state. It would last for another three hits, but there was only so much that his only barrier could do. He dived at Gilgamesh as he last of the shield disappear.

In desperation the king of heroes began firing a barrage of his ranked B and A phantasms at the figure. Shirou felt Rho Aias finally give out. Not caring he continued his descent. A blade clipped him in the waist, drawing blood as it severed veins. If he didn't manage to kill, or at the least incapacitate him it would mean sure death to Rin and Shinji. Summoning Kanshou he held the blade high above his head, increasing his velocity.

"Shit…"

Gilgamesh reached for Ea.

He drew the weapon.

A few seconds passed. Gate of Babylon was still in effect.

He powered Enuma Elish on.

Shirou wouldn't let him.

As he landed he went for the shoulder, putting the force of the landing into his arm. The blade cleaved clean through the flesh, bone, and the veins in the upper bicep. The force of the impact flung Gilgamesh back.

"I shall give you this. At this moment, you are powerful!"

Drawing Bakuya Shirou lunged at him, landing a fatal blow cutting through his torso and several vital organs.

"You aren't getting away!"

He won. Unlimited blade works slowly collapsed as the mana connection as cut. The reality marble imploded, giving a faint aura as the area around it glowed bright yellow and the surrounding changed to their normal state. Shirou felt his mana suddenly drain clean as his circuits shut down. His senses dulled and again his body was supported only by bone and flesh.

* * *

We were back where we began. Both of us noticed the change of surroundings. Fuyuki city was no longer there. The solid stone pavement was replaced by dirt and vibrant green undergrowth. There were no houses or burning timber nearby, and the only thing that I could see was dense forest. We were still where we started, Gilgamesh standing on slightly higher ground on a slight incline and I, pathetically on the floor as I felt my mana give way. Gilgamesh survived with his wounds due to his body being supported by mana and I unable to stand due to the excessive pressure I placed on my body during the fight.

He was breathing heavily. I was too. I must've missed the heart, since if I did indeed hit it he would not be standing, nor breathing. He was heavily wounded, however I was vulnerable. I attempted to trace Bakuya but none of my mana was left. There was none in the area either. I consumed it all in the confrontation. He summoned a projectile and left it floating above his left shoulder. I had neither the strength nor the reflexes of self-reinforcement to avoid the spear.

"Victory is yours."

Shit.

"Die with that satisfaction. Faker."

* * *

 **OH OH OH LAST THING, I SWEAR.**

 **I would appreciate if anyone informs me if they find my portrayal of characters as wrong. Yeah... I am one of those people who thinks that RWBY has a good concept but just doesn't watch it thanks to it being cringe worthy in general with the writing and lazy animation.**


	2. 30718

Hello All


End file.
